


Last Party I’ll Go To

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Fucking, It’s Clyde’s Fault, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Orgy, Party, Pregnancy, Threesomes, Tweek is a whore that doesn’t know who’s the dad, Uncertainy, alchohol, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Tweek has been good his entire life, and then he goes to a party and leaves with something he never expected.





	Last Party I’ll Go To

I never realized how much I’d regret that night. Oh how badly I do.

 

That Night -

“Whoo! Party time!” Clyde yelled as he jumped off the couch and onto the hardwood floor. I winced as I heard a loud cracking noise, luckily it was only the floor that appeared to have cracked down the middle. Bebe was going to kill him.

The house was dark except for a disco ball flinging multicolored lights everywhere. Few bedrooms showed light from upstairs but other than that darkness filled the house.

I usually don’t like going to parties but Clyde had convinced me and besides Craig was going so why not?

Well I guess now is why, Clyde was drunk, Token was off somewhere with his girlfriend and Craig was...here? I have no clue.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Kenny. “Hey Tweeky.” He was awfully close, alcohol coming off him in waves.

“Hi _ack!_  Kenny.” I crinkle my nose at the smell of tequila. “Wanna join me, I was gathering a few people for something.” His mouth curled into a smile.

“Well...I... _ah!_ sure…” Kenny found my arm in the dark and grabbed on. “Follow me.” He started for the stairs, weaving through the crowds of people.

We hopped off the stairs and down the hall, stopping at a half open door.

“What are we _ach!_ doing Kenny?” His eyes darted to the crack in the door. “You’ll see.” He pushed open the door, light pouring out.

Inside sat six teenagers, which included a very drunk Kyle, a crying Stan, an annoyed Bebe, a slightly tipsy Butters a bored Red and...Craig. Just Craig.

“What are we all doing here Kenny?” Bebe asked, something was bothering her but I couldn’t figure out what.

Kenny shut the door, locking it behind him. “I think you know…” he winked. Oh god.

“No I don’t _eck!_  know.” I looked at all of them confused. “What’s _ah!_ happening?”

“Kenny wants to have an orgy.” Kyle blurted out, laughing at himself.

“Well said Kyle.” Kenny turned his bright smile to the Jew.

Bebe shrugged, “I’m game.” She slipped off her shirt, a lacy bra holding her tits up.

Red hesitantly peeled off her shirt, letting it fall to the floor behind her.

Stan wiped off his tears and unzipped his jacket. “If this will make me feel better. I don’t care…” he and Wendy must have broken up again.

Stan grabbed onto Reds wrist and tugged her over to him, attaching his lips to hers. She gave a startled yelp but started kissing back as Stan continued.

Kyle groaned, rolling his eyes. He pushed himself up onto his knees and scooted closer to the two making out. He pulled Red away from Stan and pushed his lips onto hers.

She moaned involuntarily, her hands coming to rest on his face, pulling him closer into the kiss. Stan groaned, palming himself through his pants.

Kyle let out a breathy moan and Stan lunged forward pulling Kyle away from the other red head. He pulled the Jew on top of him and finally got his lips on Kyle’s swelling ones.

Kyle moaned, grinding his hardening dick down onto Stan. No shame evident on his face.

And I just sat there watching.

Kenny pulled off his coat dropping it to the floor. He started unbuttoning his pants, letting them fall as well.

Bebe stood up, pulling off her black skirt. Her panties matching her bra. Kenny strutted over to her, he was in nothing but grey underwear.

They quickly connected together, lips slotting and hips rubbing. Kenny moaned and whispered something into Bebe’s ear. She smiled widely and climbed onto one of the beds.

Kenny walked over to Butters who was nervously sitting on the floor. I couldn’t make out what Kenny said to him but Butters nodded his head and stood up.

The smaller blonde bit onto his lip before unzipping his jacket and pulling off his shirt followed by slowly undoing his pants.

Kenny wiggled his finger at him, Butters slowly complying by climbing onto the bed.

The pervert grabbed onto Butters and pulled him onto himself. The little boy let out a yelp, placing his legs on either side of Kenny.

Bebe pulled off her bra, letting her boobs out for showcase. Kenny pulled down his underwear, his thick cock standing straight in the air.

Bebe pulled down her panties and went to attend to it before he stopped her. “No baby, I don’t want you to do that. What would really help me with that is if you let me lick your cunt.” She hummed in thought before sighing and sitting on his chest.

Kenny smile widened, and he snaked his arm around her grabbing onto Butters. “Hey Buttercup, think you could handle my cock?” The light blonde visibly froze up.

“Well gee I don’t know Ken.” I could see him shaking slightly.

The poor one sighed, “come on I know you can.” He raked his hand up the young boy's body stopping at his underwear band. He gripped the elastic and began to pull it down.

Butters shifted awkwardly and complied in taking off his briefs. Kenny grabbed onto his now bare hip and pulled him closer. “You know the rest…” was all the direction he gave Butters.

The smaller blonde nodded and got higher on his knees to position himself over Kenny’s cock. He grabbed onto Bebe’s shoulders and pushed himself down. A loud cry escaping his lips.

Kenny let out a strangled moan, “Jesus fuck you’re tight!”

Bebe clearly got jealous and lifted her hips to hover over Kenny’s face. He gripped onto her thighs and stuck his tongue out to lick at her wet hole.

She moaned at the feeling of his tongue going over what was most likely her clit. Butters whined pathetically, picking up the pace and slamming himself down on Kenny.

“Fuck!” Said boy yelled between eating Bebe out. Butters kept letting out whiny moans, his head falling back as he rode the blonde.

I couldn’t stop watching, I had no idea Butters was like that. He didn’t even seem to be in pain anymore. How much had he and Kenny fucked?

Craig taped on my shoulder and when I looked over he was naked except for his boxers. I let a blush cross my face at the thought of what he was implying.

“You gonna undress or what?” His monotone voice interrupted any further thoughts.

I nodded dumbly pulling off my poorly buttoned shirt and my black pants. I would have never imagined me doing such a thing, my first time having sex and it would be because of an orgy.

Craig smiled at me walked over, pulling me onto the floor with him. He yanked off my underwear, a darker blush covering my face.

He leaned up and kissed my lip, biting and nipping at the pink flesh. I moaned, letting my mouth open and welcome for his tongue to join mine.

I felt something at my hole, slowly pushing in. I cried out in discomfort, breaking the kiss. Craig shhed me, putting his lips back on mine. “It’s okay.” He pushed his finger deeper into me, wiggling the digit around.

I let out a breathy moan, nothing was clear anymore. I feel another finger, followed by a third. “Ah!” I cried out, three fingers felt to damn good.

“Ready Tweek?” He most likely pulled down his underwear, because his dick was right against my asshole, slowly pushing in.

I let out a loud moan, pain filled my body. It stung so badly.

He pulled out before slowly pushing in, god it felt good. “Go _ack!_ faster!” I complained. He didn’t seem to fight though. He slammed back in on the next thrust, not letting up.

My hard cock was bouncing against my stomach. Craig grabbed onto my legs and pulled them closer to my head. He grunted when he pushed in again, fuck he went deeper than last time.

I heard a loud moan followed by a familiar ‘fuck’ and could only assume Kenny climaxed. A whimper and moan followed...Butters.

Craig’s member hit my prostate and I saw stars. “F-Fuck! Ha! God!” I pushed back on him, trying to get him as deep as I could.

Craig moaned on the next trust I received. “Jesus Tweek, fuck...your hole is so fucking tight. God- Ah! Have you never had sex before?” He moaned out the last bit.

I shook my head, my first time would be this. Craig pounding into me and others fucking around us.

I felt pressure in my lower stomach suddenly. I’ve never felt anything like it. My prostate was hit again, Craig aiming almost perfectly now. I cried out as I came all over my chest, my whole body convulsing and squeezing.

Craig groaned, his hands that made their way to my hips tightening. He pushed in one more time before I heard him moan and felt a liquid gush into me.

Of course I’d never felt someone’s cum in me before, it was a strange feeling.

Craig slowly pulled out, my burning abused hole protesting. He let my legs gently down, a new burning feeling in them starting to rise.

I felt some of his cum spill out of me and I unintentionally clamped down to try and stop it, but just found out how I missed something shoved up there.

He looked around on the floor before grabbing his underwear and pulling it back on. I couldn’t find the willpower to move so I laid there.

“I promised I’d drive Token and Clyde back, so I’ll see you around.” Craig explained as he continued to dress.

I didn’t know how to respond so I just watched him leave the bedroom. The door closing gently behind him.

When I caught my breath I couldn’t help feel disappointed. I had sex for the first time and he just left…

A loud moan filled the room and I pushed my aching back up to take in the scene in front of me.

Red was fucking herself on Stan as Kyle shoved himself down the depressed boy’s throat.

Kenny was fucking into Bebe now, Butters whimpering and whining as Kenny licked at his hole.

I didn’t know what I was supposed to do but I found myself standing up and walking over to Kenny, Butters and Bebe.

I hesitantly climbed onto the bed watching for a second before climbing onto Kenny’s chest. I kept most of my weight off of him, trying not to add extra pounds to the adready two people on him.

I faced Bebe as she slammed herself down on him. I had never showed much interest in girls but the other boys were busy. I leaned forward and kissed her red lips. She moaned against me, wrapping her hand around my neck and biting at my lips to open them.

I complied, letting her tongue slip in. I placed my hands on her hips but found them to be of more use on her boobs.

I experimentally squeezed them, getting a moan from her to continue. I stroked a thumb over her nipple and she let out a whine, pulling me closer to her.

I moved from her mouth and down her chest to her tits, taking one into my mouth. I flicked the nipple with my tongue, one of her hands coming to pull at my hair.

I sucked as hard as I could swirling my tongue over her nipple as she moaned. Some part of me wished I had a dick in my mouth but the heat of everything droned that thought out.

I let go with a yelp when I felt a hand wrap around my dick. Bebe’s hand gave a tug on my length and I let out a loud moan.

“Fuck, I’ll have to get you to fuck me one day.” She moaned out. I let out a breathy laugh. “Maybe one day you could wear a strap on and fuck me.” I could feel her shake with laughter. “Fine by me.”

Her body stilled and she let out one of the loudest noises I’ve heard her make. Her hand tightened around my cock painfully and I could only guess she came.

After a second she let out a happy sigh and slipped off Kenny. She stood shakily grabbed her bra and painties. “Grabbin booze want any?” She directed her question at me.

I shook my head, I knew I wasn’t allowed to drink. So I decided I’d at least follow that one rule.

She walked out of the room shutting it behind her. I felt a nudge at my shoulder and turned to see Kenny smiling up at me. Butters was lying on the small space on the bed over him.

“I hope you don’t mind but would you help me out?” I didn’t get what he was referring to and frowned down at the blonde. “Bitch left before she finished me.” My eyebrows raised and I turned back to see his dick standing up.

I swallowed hard, his cock was pretty intimidating. I saw Butters and Bebe do it but Butters has fucked Kenny for a while and Bebe has basically fucked everyone.

I gulped down my fear and maneuvered over him, holding onto his shoulders as I lined my hole up with his prick.

I felt the tip at my hole and tensed up. I pushed through it feeling the thick length push past by recently deflowered hole.

I cried one in pain as I sat down fully, everything burned. Kenny let out a choked cry, “holy fuck you’re even tighter than Butters!”

His hands found my hips and he began to pull me back up, only to trust up when pulling me down.

I felt something in me stir and it must have been the same thing Craig had hit in me earlier. “Ah~”

Kenny took my moan as an option to go fast, bringing my hips up and down, thrusting roughly into me.

I felt him tense up and before I could shoot my load I was filled with wet warm cum. I curled my toes, the feeling of being stuffed with cock and full of cum being to much.

I spilled out all over Kenny’s stomach, coming without even being touched.

“That was great.” He laughed out, his sweaty head falling back onto Butters. “The tighter the hole the better. If only you had tits.” He smiled to himself, probably at the image of me with boobs.

I pulled off of him, already regretting doing so after having something in me disappeared and I yet again felt empty.

I couldn’t help myself when I crawled over to Kenny and laid down beside him. He didn’t seem to mind though, wrapping his arm over me.

I was so happy then, now was hell.


End file.
